1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch input method and a portable terminal apparatus, and, in particular, to a touch input method and a portable terminal apparatus, which are operated according to a cursor produced by touch.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, many diversified portable terminal apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones or PDA phones, are available in the market. These portable terminal apparatuses facilitate human life. In addition, the user interfaces of these portable terminal apparatuses are developed to allow the user to conduct an operation. For example, many portable terminal apparatuses have a key-type keyboard through which the user may conduct operations by pressing keys. In addition, a touch user interface may also be provided to facilitate the user's operation by way of touch.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portable terminal apparatus 1, such as a personal digital assistant, has one touch panel 11 and one display screen 12. The touch panel 11 and the display screen 12 are disposed in the portable terminal apparatus 1, and the touch panel 11 is disposed over the display screen 12. In addition, the touch panel 11 is exposed from the portable terminal apparatus 1 so that the touch panel 11 may be pressed. The portable terminal apparatus 1 displays an operation frame 14 through the display screen 12, and the operation frame 14 has at least one object 141. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, each key of a software keyboard on the operation frame 14 is an object 141. These objects 141 may be pressed/clicked and thus selected by the user. Although the user may control the portable terminal apparatus 1 using his/her finger to press the touch panel 11, the user cannot easily use his/her finger to press/click the object when the object 141 is smaller than a predetermined area. This is because that many objects 141 may be pressed simultaneously or the object 141 cannot be easily pressed correctly.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the portable terminal apparatus 1 further has a stylus 15 having a tip with a very small area, allowing the user to precisely press the touch panel 11 with the stylus 15. Although the stylus 15 can be used conveniently, it also has the following drawbacks. For example, the user has to continuously remove and replace the stylus 15 in a bothersome manner. In addition, the small stylus 15 also tends to be lost. Furthermore, the stylus 15 increases the cost of the portable terminal apparatus 1, and consumes resources.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a touch input method to enable the user to use his/her finger to press the desired object easily and precisely without using a stylus so that the usage efficiency can be enhanced.